Pikachu's Girlfriend
by Father Hulk
Summary: It's chow time for Ash and his pals, and romance calls Pikachu away. But is it all for the best? RR Plz!


****

Pikachu's Girlfriend

By Father Hulk

****

AUTHOR NOTES: _Hey hey everyone! This is my little whimsical story about Pikachu finding love. Isn't it sweeeeeeeet? Enjoy!_

I was hungry. _Really _hungry. My stomach gurgled as I walked beside Ash towards Goldenrod City. We hadn't eaten anything since the morning, and since it was 4:30 in the afternoon, my system definitely needed more nourishment.

"Ash!" I cried, "I'm hungry!" Unfortunately, my message came out sounding like my name. _Again._

"What is it, Pikachu?" Ash asked, turning around. 

"I'm hungry! I'm really hungry!" I rubbed my stomach with both hands and made eating gestures.

"Are ya hungry, Pikachu?"

"Yes! Yes!"

"Well, here," He got down on his knees and opened his backpack. He rummaged around and finally came out with a quarter-bag of Poke Chow. "This'll have to hold you over until we get to Goldenrod."

"Hmmph…" I grumbled, but gratefully accepted the bag and dug in.

"Pikachu!" called Ash's voice, now farther up ahead, "You have to walk and eat!" 

I grinned sheepishly, realizing I was so intent on eating that I had forgotten to move. I ran up to Ash's side again, and he laughed and scratched me behind the ears. What does he think I am, a dog? But nah, it felt good.

Finally, at long last, the towering city of Goldenrod lay before us, their bright lights creating a halo around the city in the rapidly darkening sky.

"All right!" I cried. "Food!" 

"Come on, Pikachu," Ash said, "I can tell you're just as hungry as I am." And so, he hoisted me onto his shoulders and we entered the Goldenrod Department Store and got on the elevator to the food court level.

"Help you, can I?" said the host when we arrived.

"I'd like a large booth for me and my Pokemon." Ash told him.

"Hmm… This way, come." said the host, and he darted off. We tried to follow, and we saw him peeking around the corner. "Come on, come on!" he called. "Good food waits, yes!"

He led us to a large corner booth. "Here, you shall sit. Be with you in a moment, the waiter will." And he was gone.

"All right you guys, chow time!" Ash declared, and with a brilliant flash of white light, all my friends were sitting around the booth.

"All right, dinner time at last!" cried Charmander.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a Ponyta!" said Chikorita.

"I'm getting everything on the menu!" declared Charizard, who had some difficulty sitting at the booth, what with his wings and all. Of course, Ash understood none of this, which was good at times. Having your own language is kind of cool.

At long last, the waiter appeared with his Mr. Mime. "What can I get you folks tonight?" He asked.

"Er, maybe Charizard should order first." said Ash.

"Certainly. I'll get another order pad."

_Meanwhile…_

At one end of a nearby table sat tall, violet-haired James, a member of Team Rocket. Across from him sat the assertive and beautiful Jessie, also a member of the aforementioned Team Rocket.

"Why are we here, James?" Asked Jessie, looking around.

"We're supposed to pick up a package from the boss." James replied. "He said it's very important."

"Maybe it's some cool cash!" squealed Meowth, jumping up between them. "This meal will break us!"

"Oh hush. Our boss never minces words. I'm sure if he says it's important, then it is."

"Hmm…" Meowth put his chin in his hands. He then spotted a passing Delcatty. "Hey baby, what are you doing Saturday night?" He promptly got hit with her tail.

Suddenly, a Delibird wandered through the tables and chairs, looking left and right. Over its shoulder was a brown bag with a big, red "R" on it.

"Hey, little bird, over here!" Jessie called. The Delibird wandered over and held up a piece of paper on which was written "Jessie and James."

"That's us."

He then pulled something out of the bag… a Poke Ball and a communicator. He handed them to James, and returned the way he came.

"What do you suppose this is?" James wondered. He pressed the Activate button on the communicator, and a flickering image of Giovanni appeared.

"I've decided to end one of our biggest issues." He said, cutting right to the chase. "All of your efforts to catch that kid's Pikachu, especially when you could be doing more serious missions, have failed miserably. So… here's a Pikachu for your very own."

Jessie gasped.

"So now maybe you can forget the brat and get on to more important things. This Pikachu's name is Pikette. Take good care of her. See you back at the base. Farewell." The image faded and disappeared.

After a moment of silence, all three of them broke into huge grins. "WE GOT A PIKACHU! WE GOT A PIKACHU!" Jessie and James hugged each other. "We finally got a Pikachu!"

"Let's see it then." Meowth said.

Jessie slowly pressed the center button of the Poke Ball, and in a flash of light, there stood a Pikachu, slightly shorter than Ash's, and with a pink flower next to her right ear. "PIKACHU!" She looked around at them, and said, "Pikachu PIKAchu Chu!"

"What's she saying?" James asked Meowth.

"She says hello, her name's Pikette. Nice to meet us."

Pikette jumped into Jessie's arms.

"Hey, this Pikachu actually _likes _us!" James cried. "It's so nice for a change."

Pikette spoke again.

"She says that she's ready to help us in any way we need, so long as we'll be her best friends in the whole world!" Meowth translated.

Tears welled up in J&J's eyes. "This… this is too big a change!"

__

Meanwhile, back at Ash's table…

I have never tasted any better food than what they serve here in Goldenrod. With the plates piled high we began our feast. Charizard wolfed down a plateful at a gulp, and Bulbasaur and Chikorita grabbed their food with their vines and tossed in into their mouths. I noticed that Charmander was slowly breathing fire over his hamburger.

"What's wrong, dude?" I asked.

"Ah, they didn't cook it enough."

"So ask them to take it back and recook it."

"Nah, I got it."

"But…" I trailed off before I could finish. For, you see, I had shifted my gaze to my right, and to a few tables over. There, standing upon that table, was a vision of beauty… A _gorgeous_ female Pikachu! I didn't even notice whose table she was at… I was mesmerized! I couldn't help but stare. Gradually, Ash's voice cut into my thoughts.

"…Pikachu? Pikachu!!!"

"What? What is it?" I cried, coming back to my senses.

"What were you staring at?" Ash asked.

I turned and pointed to the other table.

Ash was startled when he saw who was sitting there. "You were staring at Jessie and James?"

"No, stupid! Look over THERE!"

Ash looked again, and then grinned. "So you're checking out the ladies, huh Pikachu?"

I grinned sheepishly, then turned back to gaze at her once again.

"Well, don't become too interested." Ash said, turning back to his meal. "Any Pokemon that is friends with those two means trouble, so I won't let you near her."

"WHAT?" I cried, "You can't be serious!"

Ash could tell that I was upset, but said, "It won't do you any good to complain, Pikachu. Team Rocket AND their Pokemon are bad news."

My heart split.

_Meanwhile, back at Jessie and James' table…_

"So James, why don't you teach Pikette what we do in Team Rocket." Jessie said.

"Okay. So, Pikette, in Team Rocket we have three passions: Money, Evil, and… money again! Ha ha ha! You with me so far? Pikette? Pikette!!" James had to yell at their new companion, who had seemingly gone into a trance. Then James followed her gaze over to the adjacent table.

James quickly sat at attention and whispered to the group, "Don't look behind me."

Meowth craned his neck to look. James slapped him down. "I SAID don't look. It's the twerp."

"What?" Jessie whispered furiously. "What is HE doing here? Is that Pikachu with him?"

James looked again. "Yes."

Jessie grinned and said, "James, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That Martha Stewart is totally not guilty? Totally!!!"

Jessie smacked him. "No, nitwit! I'm thinking that we use our Pikachu to lure the twerp's Pikachu over to us, and then we have both of them!"

James got an anime happy face. "It's the perfect plan, Jess! Let's do it!"

"Okay, Pikette, go make nice with that Pikachu over there and bring him to us!"

"Pika pika pika!"

"She said she'll do it." Meowth said. Pikette began walking towards Ash's table.

_Meanwhile, back at Ash's table…_

"Pikachu, finish your food." Ash told me.

"I can't." I said, poking my plate. I was heartbroken, even though I had only seen the beautiful creature for a few minutes. I knew she could be the one… I suddenly wished that I could look up and see her coming towards me, smiling, arms open…

Suddenly, I looked up, and saw her coming towards me! I rubbed my eyes, and looked again. There she was! I cried out for joy!

"My love!" I cried, jumping up.

"Pikachu!" She called. "Come to me!" She waved and winked.

I went to dash over to her, but Ash grabbed me around the waist and held on to me. "Oh no you don't! Hey you, other Pikachu, stay away from MY Pikachu!"

"I mean no harm to you or your Trainer, sweet Pikachu!" she called out in an angelic voice. "Break free! Break free!"

I couldn't help myself. It was like the sirens calling to Odysseus, who was tied to the mast of his ship. Only this time, the bonds could be undone! I thundershocked Ash, and he cried and let go. I was free! I bounded over the seat!

_Slow Motion/Slow Talking scene!_

ASH: Piiiiiiikachuuuu!

CHARIZARD: Gooo get her!

ASH: Don't goooo!

ME: Piiiikaaa!

_End Slow Motion scene_

I bounded over the seat right into her arms! "Hi hi hi I'm Pikachu I think you're really cool Nice to meet you what's your name? (pant pant pant)

"Slow down, slow down," she said, as she led me back to her table. "I'm Pikette. You're really cute, Pikachu!"

I blushed. "You're cute too, Pikette! When I first saw you, I was… I was…overwhelmed."

"You're sweet." By this time we had reached the table. I glared daggers up at Jessie and James and I said, "Touch me and you die!"

Pikette giggled. "Oh Pikachu, don't be silly. They're my friends. They won't hurt you."

"You don't know them like I do," I warned her. "They're dangerous."

"Hey, Pikachu thinks you guys are dangerous!" Meowth told them.

Jessie and James burst out laughing. "Ah hah ha ha ha! Dangerous? Us? What gave him that idea!" Then they pulled Meowth up by the ear and whispered in the other ear. Meowth nodded, then jumped down from the table and whispered into Pikette's ear.

Pikette turned to me with the most beautiful smile on her face. "Ah, Pikachu? I was wondering if you would do something for me, sweetie?"

"Anything!" I said, too infatuated to be suspicious.

"She looked down, ran her foot across the floor, looked up and said, "Welll, I'd really love it if you'd get into this Poke Ball for me." She held up a Poke Ball that Meowth had passed her.

BWEE! BWEE!! BWEE!!! Red flag, red flag! I abhorred Poke Balls, I hated them, I despised them, and I swore to myself I would never ever EVER get into one!

"No way! I'm sorry, but no way in heck!" I crossed my arms.

Pikette took my hand and gazed into my eyes. "Pleeease? For me, Pikachu?" 

I found my will weakening. She was just so beautiful… I found it difficult to argue. "Well… well…"

She kissed me! The gorgeous thing kissed me! That tore away the last of my resistance. "PUT ME IN IT, BABY!" I screamed, pounding my chest.

"Good boy!" She cooed in my ear, and pressed the Poke Ball against my head, and I was drawn inside.

Jessie and James sat silent for several moments, and it was only when Pikette looked up at them and cheered that they leapt into each other's arms. "We did it! We did it! I can't believe it!"

"That was so easy!" James cried.

"I know! I know! We're the best!"

"Oh, Jessie, I love you!!!"

Jessie seemed confused. "What did you say, James?"

"I said, I love you…. Uh, in that shirt! It looks really good on you."

Jessie smiled. "Oh, thank you. You know, I got it half price at…"

Suddenly, a huge shadow fell over the table. The pair looked up to see Ash and his whole crew of Pokemon glaring at them.

"Give… back… my… Pikachu."

"Oh, I'm sorry, we can't do that!" Jessie cackled. "You're too late!"

"I said, give him back." Ash growled, cracking his knuckles.

Pikette jumped in between them. "Don't you hurt my trainers!"

"And you! I'll take care of you first!"

Jessie and James rose to their feet. "Are you sure you want to do that? Are you willing to get into a brawl right here in the restaurant? Because we've got a better Pikachu on our side, and we'll defeat all of you."

Ash ignored this comment. "Charizard… handle the femme Pikachu."

Obediently, Charizard picked up Pikette in his scaly claw. Pikette summoned down the Thunder and blew Charizard across the room.

"This is war!" Ash screamed, and the Pokemon went at it.

Ash's Pokemon battled Arbok and Weezing valiantly. Meowth leapt into the fray with claws and teeth. Wobbuffet counter attacked and mirror coated to the best of his abilities, then used Destiny Bond to knock out Chikorita. Pikette zapped Ash and his Pokemon continuously.

In all the confusion, Ash tackled Jessie and James to the ground. Jessie put Ash in a headlock, and James punched him in the face. Pidgeotto pecked Jessie's arms, and she released him, and Ash got up and performed The People's Elbow on James. He snatched Pikachu's Poke Ball and threw it down, releasing me into the whole mess!

"Pikachu!" Ash cried, "Stop them!"

"I can't!" I cried back. "Pikette will get hurt!"

"I can't understand you!" Ash called as James roundhoused him. "Just do it!"

I ran to Pikette's side. "We have to stop them!" I cried.

"I know!" She yelled over the noise. "It looks like we have but one choice."

We nodded, kissed, held on to each other, and then summoned Thunderbolts on all sides.

KABOOM!!!!!!

The smoke slowly but surely cleared, and the scene to behold was a sight to see! Everyone was still standing, covered completely in soot. All the Pokemon had been knocked out except us, and Ash and Jessie and James were standing with a look of bewilderment on their faces.

Finally, James coughed out smoke and said, "Hey, Jess… we're still here. We didn't blast off."

"How…….shocking!"

Everybody burst out laughing.

**THE END!**

_This story was written by Father Hulk_

© 2004 PDG Network in association with the St. Eva Church


End file.
